


The Day Of

by gilsoonie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilsoonie/pseuds/gilsoonie
Summary: In which Kyuhyun agrees to go along with Ryeowook's plans.





	The Day Of

** Saturday: The Day of Cuddling **

“You guys are already drunk!” Donghae exclaimed, running up to the overly affectionate couple.  Behind him, the rest of the group slowly trailed behind, gradually filling the empty seats around table.

“I’m not!” Kyuhyun chirped.

Sitting by his side was Ryeowook, who lazily lifted his free hand to wave at his hyungs, before once again tightly wrapping his arms around the younger man's thin waist.  Kyuhyun smiled fondly at his lover cute actions, gently placing a soft kiss on the top of his raven head.

"Fine.  Ryeowookie is already drunk!"

"I'm barely even tipsy." the shorter man murmured, sighing blissfully as he pressed his cheek against his boyfriend's warm chest. "I'm just a little tired from helping my parents move furniture and driving back from Incheon."

Hearing this, some of the more nurturing hyungs stood from their seats, attempting to approach the couple due to their concerns for the eternal maknae of the group. Yet, Kyuhyun shot them all a nasty glare. "My Ryeonggu," he muttered protectively, tightening his hold on his lover. Ryeowook smiled softly, nuzzling into Kyuhyun's chest to show his appreciation. Some of the others cooed at the sight of their sweet embrace, whilst others (mainly Heechul and Hyukjae) groaned.

"Isn't young love beautiful?" Siwon smiled, glancing around at the others.  "It's as the Lord says, 'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

"Right..." Shindong trailed off, ignoring Siwon as the Christian muttered a quick prayer.  "So who's ready for some dancing?"

A few members of the group quickly leaped to their feet, chattering with excitement as they followed the bigger man to the club's dance floor. On the other hand, some of the others decided to head towards the bar with the intention of consuming a few drinks in order to loosen up before inevitably making a fool of themselves. At the table, Henry remained seated, happily watching as the typical roles were reversed with Kyuhyun constantly fussing over Ryeowook. Despite the raven haired man's obvious distaste towards Kyuhyun's nagging, he leaned closer into their embrace, nearly taking up half of his lover's seat for himself.

"Aren't you guys going to dance? Get another drink?"

"Maybe later? Kyu is so comfy. I think I could stay like this forever."

With a laugh, Kyuhyun teasingly ruffled Ryeowook's hair before sharing a chaste kiss. "As much as I'd like that, I don't think my back would be very happy. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to have some fun tonight?"

"Mmmm that's true. But it's the day of cuddling, so we should stay like this a little bit longer."

Henry cocked his eyebrow. "Day of Cuddling?" he repeated questioningly, meeting eyes with a bemused Kyuhyun who only shrugged in response before turning back to gaze adoringly at his lover. 

"I haven't told you about it? Well, it goes like this..."

 

** Monday: The Day of Wearing Purple **

Rather than being awakened by the routinely shower of kisses, Kyuhyun’s eyes flew wide open as he felt the weight of his older (albeit more petite) boyfriend suddenly land stomach first on the small of his back, followed by an excessively cheerful “wake up Kyu!”  Despite his whines, the other’s incessant cheering continued at an even greater volume.

“No!” The still sleepy man shouted back, pulling the warm duvet over the top of his head.  “It’s too early!”

Not one to accept being ignored, Ryeowook instead began to roll around on the younger man’s back, snickering as Kyuhyun’s whines and protests amplified.  “Come  ** _on_**.  Your first class starts in an hour and I already let you sleep in a little more than usual.”

The younger man let out an inaudible muffle as he shoved his face deeper within the safety of his pillows.  With an annoyed huff, Ryeowook scrambled off his boyfriend and their shared bed.

“Fine.  Be that way!  But don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

If they were in the same situation when they were first dating, Kyuhyun would have silently basked in his hollow victory as he happily drifted off to slumber land once more.  But that was nearly three years ago and the younger man was fully aware of the type of plans that were running through his boyfriend’s devious mind.  Just as he felt the small, familiar pair of hands tightly wrap themselves around his uncovered ankles, Kyuhyun quickly reached forward, bracing himself as he tightened his grip around the thin wooden bars of the bed’s headboard.  As expected, Ryeowook was once again using the forceful tactic- an attempt to utilize his unexpected strength to drag him out of bed.

"Let me sleep in!"

"No. Way. In. Hell." Ryeowook shouted back with each tug.  "Last time I let you sleep in, you wouldn't stop complaining about how you were  _ **so**_  close to acing your calculus quiz.  Get. Up!"

"I promise I won't complain this time!" 

"Liar! That's what you said last time too!"

With each pull, Kyuhyun felt his grip gradually weaken.  Before he knew it, he found himself half hanging on the bed and half lying on top of his victorious lover. "Get a move on Kyu!" was all he heard as he was forced upright.

Crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, Kyuhyun glanced at the shorter boy, his lower lip jutting out with a pitiful pout.  "I liked it better before you started working out with Hyukjae." he whined.

"Is that so? I'll be sure to remind you of this conversation the next time you want to do another one of your "in-depth analysis" of my abdominal muscles for your non-existent human anatomy courses," Regardless of his slightly frustrated tone, Ryeowook beamed proudly at the younger boy, tip-toeing as he lightly pressed his lips on the drowsy boy's cheek. "Now be the good Kyu that I know you're capable of being and go get ready for your classes while I make some breakfast.  I even picked out your clothes for the day so you could sleep in a little longer."

"Yes  _umma_ ," Kyuhyun teased, leaning downwards to properly share his good morning kiss with his boyfriend, who squealed in disgust at the younger man's morning breath, before shuffling towards the bathroom.  Just as the bathroom door clicked shut, his lips curved upwards into his typical mischievous smirk.  It was fun to mess with his boyfriend, even if it was far too early in the morning.

~ * ~

Ryeowook was cheerfully humming as he slathered a generous amount of jam on the toasted multigrain bread.  Despite Kyuhyun's sporadic protest of the bread tasting like "dirty workout clothes stashed under Donghae's bed", the younger male continued to purchase (and consume) said bread without much complaint.  The older man grinned.  Perhaps he should bake an unnecessarily large chocolate cake for his lover as a thank you for dealing with his current healthy eating craze.  In his mind, Ryeowook began listing what ingredients he would need to pick up at the grocery store later, only to have his train of thought broken by Kyuhyun's uncharacteristic squeak.

"What's this?" Kyuhyun's voice grew louder as he trailed into the kitchen, waving the dark purple sweater in one hand.  "I don't recognize it."

"It's new!  I was shopping with Sungmin-hyung last week when I saw it.  The giant shark suits you quite nicely and it's  **cashmere**!"

"I think what drew your attention was the color, not the shark or fabric type," Kyuhyun eyed the oversized purple cardigan that was seemed to be swallowing his lover.  "Are you doing  ** _that_**  again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." the older man muttered defensively, turning his attention away from his lover and back to the bread and jam.  "It's a little chilly out and this cardigan just happened to be the one that I picked."

"Hah! You even know what I'm talking about.  I know you Ryeonggu and there's no way this is just a coincidence," Kyuhyun crept behind Ryeowook, back hugging his smaller frame as he peered over his boyfriend's shoulder to watch him prepare their simple breakfast.  However, what caught his eye was the nearly unused bottle of jam.  "You even bought a new bottle of jelly!  We still have strawberry jelly in the refrigerator that's practically untouched."

"Jam isn't the same thing as jelly.  And besides, I thought we should try something new-"

"You bought blackberry jelly because it's purple! I knew it!  And now you're going to declare today as-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ryeowook suddenly spun around.  A piece of the fruit covered toast was haphazardly shoved into his mouth, instantly shutting him up.  

"Happy Day of Wearing Purple!" Ryeowook finished cheerfully, diving into his own breakfast.  "I love purple."

"It's a decent color, I suppose," the younger man answered back, bits and pieces of his breakfast flying around.  "Is this "day of" thing going to go on all week again?"

"Yes!" a pause came.  "You're not mad are you?"

"Admittedly, I much prefer strawberry jelly to blackberry jelly," Kyuhyun teased, glancing amusedly at his overly solicitous lover.   Leaning forwards, the younger male planted a gentle kiss on the tip of Ryeowook's nose.  "However, I think I'll let it slide this time.  After all, I'm quite fond of sharks and cashmere sweaters.  And you of course."

 

** Tuesday: The Day of Holding Hands **

Although the university campus was accepting of all couples regardless of gender, bystanders and fellow students continued to gaze the two's interlocking hands.  The same stares continued at the bus stop...and on the bus...and while standing in line for some caffeine...and even as the two blended in with the rest of the college population during their stroll across the university campus towards the performing arts building. 

"I know it's the day of holding hands, but isn't this a little excessive?"

"Should I let go then?" The older man questioned, cocking one eyebrow.  The brunette, pausing momentarily, slowly shook his head no, his cheeks flushing as Ryeowook grinned back teasingly, obnoxiously swinging their connected hands back and forth.  "Then it isn't excessive! We shouldn't let go of the other's hand today, unless it's absolutely necessary, like going to our separate classes or using the restroom."  And their stroll continued, with either male lovingly squeezing the other's hand every so often, even as they stood amongst the bustling crowd waiting in front of the elevator.

"It's just...last week I promised Changmin that we'd go multiplayer tonight."

"Go on."

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor, its doors sliding open as the patrons' made their way out one by one.  As some of the new passengers began to shuffle in, Kyuhyun continued to voice out his concerns while Ryeowook, on the other hand, blankly stared as one of the previous elevator riders, a visibly anxious first year student, tried (and ultimately failed) to fight through the crowd of people in order to hurry off to his next class.

"U-umm excuse me?" he squeaked, nervously attempting to walk in-between the two lovers while the never-ending swarms of students from all around fought to enter the elevator.  Instead, a determined Ryeowook refused to break eye contact, slowly shaking his head side to side as he mouthed a simple "no" in response.

"...and finally, don't you think it's a bit of a challenge to play StarCraft with one hand? I mean,  ** _I_**  could definitely beat anyone, including Changmin, with one hand, but I really should utilize two hands for the sake of fairness.  For the other players of course.  And also..."

The first year took another step forward in a second attempt to bypass the crowd.  "B-but I'm going to be late for my next class...!" Instead of the empathy that he hoped for, the young student was, once again, met with Ryeowook's incessant expression.  Letting out a frustrated cry, the first year finally decided to go around the couple, loudly stomping his feet against the ground for good measures.

"Woah. Kid has no chill. I wonder what caused that tantrum."

"No clue," With his expression cheerful once more, the satisfied Ryeowook brought their interlocked hands closer to his chest.  "College isn't for everyone I suppose?"

"Somebody should tell him to try for an easier major. Anyways," Kyuhyun glanced around, noting that they were the only ones from the previous crowd left standing in the first floor lobby.  "We missed the elevator  _again_  Ryeonggu."

Shrugging, the shorter of the two waved his free hand uncaringly.  "We can take the next one.  And just so you know, I stand by the rules of holding hands day."

"If you say so. You'd better brush up on your StarCraft skills then."

 

** Wednesday: The Day of No Studying **

"I really need to start on this paper Ryeowookie.  It's due Friday at midnight."

"But I already bought the tickets last week!  Today's supposed to be the day where we  **don't**  study~" Ryeowook whined, throwing himself face first onto the sofa.  Kyuhyun, who had a seemingly infinite amount of opened text books scattered across their dining table next to his laptop, was fervently flipping through the pages of one of them as he haphazardly highlighted multiple key details that would later be used on his essay.

"I  _need_  to ace this paper."

"Fine," the older man pouted, rolling onto his back.  "You can stay and work on your paper."  

The room was quickly filled with silence, besides the frantic page turns and indecipherable muttering from Kyuhyun.  Just as the younger boy clicked open a new word document to begin typing his paper, he could hear Ryeowook murmuring into the speaker of his cell phone.

"Jongwoonie-hyung? Are you free today? Great! I have tickets to see the musical version of 'The Light in-' what was that hyung? Yeah it's THAT 'The Light in the Piazza'- and I don't have anyone to go with!"

With as much fervor as he had in highlighting his textbooks, Kyuhyun soon found himself leaping out of his chair and swan diving towards the couch where his lover was laid  "No!" he shouted midair, landing on top of Ryeowook with a loud 'oomph!'.  "Everyone and their mothers know that he's pining after you to become his stupid turtles' step-parent!"

 "K-kyu-!" the older boy wheezed, shoving the brunette off himself as he attempted to sit upright on the couch.  "T-that's  _ **rude**_!"

_"Oi! Cho Kyuhyun!  Show some manners! You can't talk to your hyung that way!"_

Kyuhyun scrambled to his knees, grasping Ryeowook's free hand into his own.  "I've been working on this paper all morning.  I need a break and I think going with you to see "The Light in the Piazza" is the perfect place to take said break!"

" _And besides, for the time being, Ddangkkoma, Ddangkkoming, and Ddangkomaeng are perfectly satisfied with me being a single dad, even if my sweet Ddangkkoma is starting to act up a little.  Can you believe that he's already entering his rebellious, adolescent years?  Anyways, should I come pick you up Ryeowookie or do you want to meet up at the theatre?"_

Ryeowook pulled the phone away from his ear.  With his eyes now gleaming, his lips curved upwards into a hopeful smile.  "Really Kyu?  I mean, I know how important your grades are to you, so I really don't mind if you need to stay-"

_"Also, I might need help polishing the kids' shells before we go since I've been neglecting them a little, but it shouldn't take too long if-"_

"I'm positive! Let's go right now. Just me and you."

_"Are you guys even listening to me?! STOP IGNORING M-"_

"Okay! Let's go get dressed."

Kyuhyun crawled over his lover, grinning happily as Ryeowook pressed a very audible (and clearly satisfied) kiss on his cheek, in order to snatch the cell phone out of his hand.  "Hyung!"

_"Oh god did I just hear your wet smooches in HD?  Why did I choose today to answer the phone while wearing headphones!?"_

"Ryeonggu changed his mind!  You're uninvited.  Later!" Kyuhyun shouted into the speaker, jumbled together with Ryeowook's cheerful "Bye-bye hyung!" and Yesung's cries of "you're a horrible influence on Ryeowookie!”

 

** Thursday: The Day of Sweet Talk **

Early mornings at the university library were typically calm. Sometimes, almost too calm. Very few students (as well as people in general) were awake, let alone willing to study at such an awkward time of day, especially when the sun itself had not risen yet. With his elbow propped on the service desk, Ryeowook rested his head on one hand in hopes to show some semblance that he was doing his job, while the other was lazily tapping at the screen of his cell phone as an attempt to play one of the simplistic games Kyuhyun had downloaded.

'Everyone needs a few games on their home,' the younger man had once reasoned. ' _Especially_  when you know you'll be waiting for a long period of time.'

Unfortunately, no matter how many times he tried, Ryeowook was utterly hopeless when it came to playing video games.

"I hate this," The raven haired man groaned aloud as the little graphic character pointed and laughed at Ryeowook's failure to complete the first level. "Shut it...dummy."

"Ryeowook-ah, it's too damn early to hear you complaining.  You shut up," The graduate library assistant, Heechul, drawled, his head buried underneath his limp arms. "Remind me to punch Jungsu and Youngwoon the next time they beg us to cover their shift. Fun shift my ass."

Ryeowook glanced at the desktop on his workstation, his heart slightly breaking when he noticed the time had barely passed 5 AM. Only an hour of Youngwoon's shift had passed, although it felt like he and Heechul had been sitting at the library's help desk for much longer.  _'I'm sorry hyungs...but I really dislike you right now,'_  he mused, still regretting his choices of being a good dongsaeng and helping out the two graduate students.  ' _I should have just listened to Kyuhyun and followed his path as an evil maknae...now I'm stuck here for another five hours.'_

Tick

Tock

Tick 

Tock

"I'm swear...I'm going to get Hannie to put his martial arts to good use and karate chop that stupid creaky door of their apartment so I can castrate the both of them. Don't you dare try to hold me back, got it Ryeowookie?"

"Okay hyung," the other tiredly agreed.

Tick

Tock

Tic-

Just as he felt the blissful feeling of sleep nearly overtake him, the raven haired male jumped awake, being disrupted by the loud vibrations of his cell phone. Glancing down, not only did he realize that he had once again failed the first level of the game he was playing, but a notification had appeared, indicating that a series of unread text messages had been received. "Kyukyu," Ryeowook breathed, feeling his heart warm a little as his eyes scanned over the messages, although it was far from what he had been hoping for.

_Ryeonggu~ I bet you already regret being nice hehehe._

_I won't say I told you so though.  That would be cruel of me, wouldn't it?_

"Tell him that I'll castrate him next if he keeps being mean to you my sweet Ryeowookie," the shorter male nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden voice behind him, only to see Heechul, who barely looked awake enough to be making such threats, hovering from behind. Lazily, the blonde hyung rested his chin on Ryeowook's shoulder, loudly groaning in despair as he took note of the time.

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_T.T_

_Heechullie-hyung is next to me and said he's going to castrate you since you're so mean._

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_I'm not afraid!  Besides, would you really let him castrate your extremely handsome boyfriend? ;)_

Below the text message was an image. Curiously, the younger worker opened the attachment, only to feel himself smile at the image.  He was met with an endearing image of his lover, who was curled and loosely wrapped in their duvet.  The small pout that graced his lips, alongside the dark, sleepy eyes and surprisingly captivating bedhead, was more than enough for Ryeowook to feel forgiveness.

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_I'll protect you CuteKyu!_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_Yay!_

_Ryeonggu_

_I saw your note_

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Really??  That's good ^^ I was worried that you might miss it~_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_There's no way I would miss it.  You taped it to my forehead._

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_You can never be too sure!_

_Are you okay Kyu?  You're rarely awake this early._

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_I couldn't sleep Ryeonggu..._

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Are you sick?  Should I leave work to come check on you??_

"Yah!" Heechul barked.  "Don't you dare leave me Kim Ryeowook!  I'm already in a bad mood as it is!"

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_Oh how I wish you could :(_

_The bed is so cold without your presence to keep me warm. It's as if the cold season has come early and struck without any mercy. Not only is the space beside me empty, but I feel like a piece of my heart is missing. Even if you've only been gone for an hour, it feels like an eternity. My heart continuously aches for your return. I yearn to hold you in my arms, together in our bed where only the two of us matter. My sweet Ryeonggu...I never want us to be separated for another minute._

"Kyu!" Ryeowook muffled, clasping one hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making unnecessary sounds of glee.  "Did you see that hyung?!  Wasn't it sweet?!"

"I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth."

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Although our separation is only temporary, you are constantly lingering in my mind. There are so many reminders of not only our time together, but you, my love, in particular.  I now realize that I have taken our time together for granted and I wish to spend every waking moment in your sweet embrace. Just the thought of you and I together, serenading one another to the ends of the world, makes my heart flutter._

"What the hell did I just read?!  Ryeowookie, have you two been reading those greasy romance novel again?"

Ryeowook flushed in embarrassment, shrugging the older man off his shoulder as he shyly scooted away, tightly clenching his connection with his lover against his chest. "Of course not hyung! We're just sweet talking a little that's all! Isn't it romantic?"

"God no," Heechul visibly cringed, frantically shaking his head as if it could make the words that he had just read be forgotten. "If I wanted romance, I would climb into Hannie's bed and have him-"

"No details!"

The younger librarian assistant pushed himself away further, turning his attention back to his conversation with Kyuhyun. He felt his cheeks almost instantly warm up once more as he reread his lover's words. With a happy sigh, Ryeowook quickly thumbed back a response.

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_I can keep going if you want me to._

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Oh Kyu! (^///^) My heart is racing._

_That was so wonderful, don't you think?_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_Of course it was. Every moment with you is wonderful. Even if you proclaimed today as the day of sweet talking, I just hope you know that I meant every word of it and I truly cannot wait until you're back in my arms. I love you my Ryeonggu, more than anything in the world._

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_I love you too Kyu. I can't wait until my shift ends._

 

** Friday: The Day of Missing You **

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Kyukyu! I miss you already T.T_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_Are you texting and driving!?_

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Of course not silly~ ^^_

_I just wanted to send you one more message before I start my lonely drive.  Now tell me that you miss me too! ^^_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_I miss you already Ryeonggu!!_

_I wish you were here with me and Changmin..._

_It should illegal to have assignments due on Friday :(_

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Well, I told you not to wait last minute to work on that paper!  We could be driving to Incheon together right now ;)_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_I blame you. YOU were the one who planned 'a day of no studying'._

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_and YOU were the one who voluntarily chose to participate._

_YOU also decided to further your participation by doing your multiplayer game thing on StarCraft with Changmin AND Heechullie-hyung in order to "fully appreciate the holiday"_

**To "my Ryeonggu"**  
_..._

_I miss you already Ryeonggu!~ <3_

**To "Kyukyu <3"**  
_Aww I miss you too~! ( >///<)  So I won't say I told you so hehe :)_

_Anyways, I need to get going if I'm going to beat traffic~ I'll call you the second I reach my parents' house okay?  Kyukyu fighting!! xoxo_

 

** Sunday: The Day of Kisses **

Despite the relaxing connotation that came with the word "Sunday", the bustling city of Seoul never seemed to reach that point.  Instead, the afternoon was still filled to the brim with the typical sounds of the busy city, in addition to the occasional car honk.  Slowly, Kyuhyun found himself waking up, quietly groaning as the bright afternoon sunlight beamed into the room.  The younger man glanced downwards, his grimace turning into a gentle smile as he caught the sight of his lover wrapped in his embrace. His older boyfriend rested his head in the crook of Kyuhyun's neck, lightly snoring with the occasional muttering that the younger man couldn't clearly understand.  Ryeowook's delicate arms were tightly wound around his lover's waist, mirroring Kyuhyun as well.  In spite of the slight increase in the temperature of their apartment, the two had their legs tangled together beneath the warmth of the duvet.  Kyuhyun felt his smile widen as he kissed the top of his lover's messy bedhead.

"...Kyu?" Ryeowook mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.  "How long have you been awake?"

"Only for a moment Ryeonggu. I was admiring you."

"You...you're so cheesy. I love you, you cheesy, video game obsessed nerd.  Now give me my good morning kiss."

"You're so needy in the mornings," Kyuhyun joked before leaning down once more, pressing his lips against his lover's.  When they broke apart, the older man smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.

"Happy Day of Kisses Kyu."

"And just how many kisses have you planned for today?"

Seeing his lover's teasing grin, Ryeowook grabbed one of Kyuhyun's hands, bringing it to his flushed cheeks.  "How about I let you decide this time?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ Thank you for reading ^^ I'll be cross posting my other fics from aff soon


End file.
